Zhao Yun/Weapons
Here is a collection of Zhao Yun's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors Spear (DW).png|Dragon Spear Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Chang Ban (Liu Bei’s Forces) *Supply Team (starts: entry point by Zhang He, moves: Northeast). *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, and Zhang He. In addition to this you must also wait for Cao Cao’s reinforcements to arrive (Cao Cao arrives at the 80 minute mark) and for Liu Bei to say, "Cao Cao, so you want to end it here at Chang Ban?" (occurs at the 78 minute mark); after this happens fight anyone around Liu Bei with Zhao Yun, causing a cut scene in which Yun tells the enemy soldiers not to harm his lord. (This event can not be triggered by all characters, only Zhao Yun and some other Shu officers and cannot be triggered if Liu Bei has already reached his destination by Liu Qi’s ships). You must finish everything before Liu Qi arrives with reinforcements and the requirements may be fulfilled in any order (the supply team arrives after completion). It is suggested that you defeat Zhang He last (so you are close to the supply team). Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Bo Wan Po *Requirements: Follow Zhuge Liang's instructions for this battle as Zhao Yun and make sure the Shu strategist enters the castle where Cao Cao is to trigger the cutscene between the two. Strategy It is important that Zhao Yun defeats all the victim-generals for each of Zhuge Liang's traps. Also, if you wish to make sure he gets the weapon, defeat the generals on the inside of the castle. For Zhuge Liang to trigger the cutscene with Cao Cao, either push him into his stronghold, draw Cao Cao's aggro towards Zhuge Liang, or have a second player controller play as Zhuge Liang on standby so then you can manually have him encounter Cao Cao on his own. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Chang Ban Run *Restrictions: No bodyguards. *Requirements: The entire stage must be completely within 13 minutes with these conditions fulfilled: first find Liu Chan within 2 minutes, then kill Xu Huang and Cao Ren to open the castle door. Afterwards, protect Liu Bei for the rest of the game by targeting Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cheng Yu and Xun Yu as they will charge after Liu Bei On top of that, 300 KO's must also be achieved. Once Liu Bei successfully retreats, you will receive the Level 11 weapon message if the stage is completed like so. Strategy #It's best to use the save/load trick so that you find Liu Chan in the first box you open in order to save time. #When escaping the castle to head to Liu Bei, rush towards his position while ignoring everything else in between, as Liu Bei's morale must've taken a toll already. Destroy all enemies, peon or general, attacking him if you must. #It is recommended to wear the Shadow Saddle! Marking scheme: You lose 20 points if you did not rescue Liu Chan within 2 minutes, -10 points if you did not get 300 KOs, -20 if you did not complete the stage within 13 minutes, -10 for each of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun who you did not kill. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Requirement: Defeat Liu Xun's three sub-generals then defeat Liu Xun himself. Take the southern garrison. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhao Yun uses spears as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhao Yun uses the spear as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Xtreme Legends, his new weapon of choice is the dragon spear. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhao Yun still uses the dragon spear as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhao Yun uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Battle of Shizugatake' - Defeat Sima Yi and 500 enemies in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Battle of Fan Castle (Redux)' - Defeat Cao Pi and Zhenji in under 11 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Ambush at Yangping Gate' - Defeat Yukimura Sanada and 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 7: War in the Mystic Realm' - Defeat Nuwa and 800 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Liberation of Zhao Yun Category:Weapons